


臣服

by Rasckl



Category: 500 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasckl/pseuds/Rasckl





	臣服

“五号把四号的手用领带绑起来，骑乘式动作三十秒”。罗浮生勾着嘴角，两根手指夹起那张国王牌，眼神扫过倒在沙发上意识模糊的沈巍，修长的手指屈起很有节奏的敲击着桌面，似乎是在期待着什么。

沈巍半躺在沙发上，眼睛半阖着，朦朦胧胧的看着坐在他对面的人，往常都是系到最上面的衬衫扣子也不知道被谁解到了倒数第三颗，白皙又通透的肌肤暴露在空气中，领带松松垮垮的挂在脖子上，连裤子上的腰带也被抽走了胡乱的丢在一旁，所有人都直勾勾的盯着他，他倒也不是不介意，只是现在格外混沌的大脑的确让他无法进行思考，他手里无意识的攥着张牌，上面用烫金色字体写着一个大大的四号。

这是国王的游戏。

每一套牌里只有一张国王牌，其余皆是数字牌，抽到国王牌的人可以随意指定一个数字做点什么，也可以要求两个数字之间互相做些什么，被国王点到的人不可以拒绝，否则就会有相应的惩罚，

而不知道从什么时候开始起，沈巍手里的牌就没变过，而其余人都在愉快的洗牌想要抽到国王，被动的四号只有软着身子躺在沙发上休息的份，在场的人仿佛都达成了一种奇妙的共识，没有人拆穿也没有提出疑问，都乐此不疲的针对着四号。

沈夜扬了扬手里的牌，他就是被罗浮生选中的五号，眼底蕴着些许的笑意，一步一步像那个人走去，他蹲在沈巍的面前，摸了摸对方的下巴叫他过来，沈巍懵懵懂懂的靠近，被注视了一会儿之后嘴唇轻轻撞上了一个吻，舌头温柔的缱绻在一起的时候就连呼吸也在纠缠着，温暖的热流湿润了彼此的唇齿，沈夜从一旁摸着了领带，把他的两只手拉到了头顶，手里拿着领带一圈一圈的绕上他的手腕，确定不是很紧之后在中间打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，他满意的点了点头，坐在沙发上，把沈巍抱在了自己的腿上，舌头挑逗着他泛红的耳垂，小声的轻哼像呼吸一般传到了沈夜的耳朵里，他轻笑一声，把沈巍半挂在腰上的裤子直接褪了下去，硕大的性器隔着内裤磨蹭着他的屁股，深色的内裤早已被后穴流出来的液体浸湿，不成句的呻吟断断续续的从唇里冒出，沈夜不耐的砸了砸嘴，“再久一点？”

“不行”，还不等罗浮生说话，井然就先出言阻止，他抱着臂靠在沙发上，脸色阴沉，漆黑的眸子看向沈夜，如刺一般的眼神几乎是想要把他钉在身后暗色的墙上，对方也毫不示弱的看回来，嘴角勾起一个恶劣的笑。

“好，国王说了算”。

最后沈夜又扣着沈巍的腰自上而下的摆弄了几秒，就这么短短几秒已经挺立的性器隔着内裤戳着沈巍的后穴，他轻轻扭动腰肢，但却得不到任何的缓解。

井然眼睁睁看着自己的心头肉被欺负，软乎乎的没有任何反抗能力，本应该感到喷怒或者起身阻止他们的心此时此刻也藏了起来，他开始变得有些期待。

在期待什么呢，估计就是把他搞得更糟糕一些吧。

“洗牌吧”，罗勤耕的声音有些嘶哑，眼睛紧盯着沈巍挪不开视线。

难得那个人会这么听话，会这么乖，无论被他们怎么欺负都不会生气，只会眨着他那双清亮的大眼睛一脸迷茫的看着对方，本来就不胜酒力的他还被下了点药，更是分不清对面谁是谁了。

游戏还在继续。这次抽到国王的人是沈夜，“四号给三号口交，四号的后面归二号”。

二号是井然，三号是罗勤耕，两人的眼神在空中相交，倒是没有刚才和沈夜那种剑拔弩张的气氛，罗勤耕的眼底甚至还盛着些许笑意。

“愿赌服输哦，小巍”。

罗勤耕坐在他身旁揉了两下他毛绒绒的脑袋，把人拉扯到自己的胯下，大剌剌的靠在沙发上，沈巍用手戳了戳已经半勃起的性器，而后用牙齿咬着裤子拉链往下拉，黑色内裤一点点的露出来，侵入沈巍的视野，贴在他的鼻尖上。

“宝贝，把它拿出来”。

沈巍听话的照做，他伸出手探进内裤的开口，把已经挺立的性器邀请出来，打招呼般地亲了亲顶端，乖乖的将罗勤耕的欲望一寸寸含进口中，咸腥的味道在口中扩散，腮帮子被顶的鼓了出来，舌头小心翼翼的描绘着茎身的脉络，淫靡的水声随着动作欲发清晰，似乎是想知道对方舒不舒服，沈巍眼尾泛红看了他一眼，差点没让罗勤耕直接射出来，他低声咒骂一句，掀起眼皮看了一眼钱还杵在一旁的井然，“你要看到什么时候，还不过来吗”。

井然的下身早就涨得发疼，正对着是沈巍猫一样的背影，毛绒绒的脑袋在上下耸动着，他走了过来，温暖的手掌抚上了他的腰，在腰间软肉停留了一会儿便移到了臀部，西装裤连着内裤被一块利落的褪下，耳边来回吞吐的啧啧声刺激着井然的大脑，他索性坐在地上，大手揉捏着那两瓣臀肉，手指缓缓伸入开拓着后穴，滑进湿漉漉的穴口，只含进一节指节，饥渴的肠臂却主动的缠上来，箍着他的手指不让他离开，嘴唇被罗勤耕操的红肿，身上人的喘息声渐渐变大，他扣着沈巍的脑袋加快了速度，沈巍被顶的一颤一颤的，射的时候匆匆扒拔了出来，但还是有零星的液体沾到了他的嘴角，沈巍下意识伸出舌头去舔了舔，把嘴角边的都给咽了下去。

操。

自诩温文尔雅的罗勤耕也忍不住骂了句脏话，早知道就不拔出来了。

井然抬眼看了一眼罗勤耕，“你好了能不能起来，很碍事”。

罗勤耕没说话，坐到了沈巍的另一边，井然让他的上半身趴在沙发上，自己从地上站了起来，嫣红的穴口暴露在外，沈巍主动扭着腰轻蹭着硕大的龟头，他感觉下身越来越紧，一手握着沈巍的腰将自己的性器缓缓的送进了紧致的小穴，“太紧了，放松点沈巍”。

肠壁不断收缩吮吸着粗硬的性器，身下人有点委屈的回过头看了他一眼，伸出软软的手掌握了握他的手臂，井然不为所动，反而还在他的臀部上甩了一巴掌，不轻不重，手印留下淫乱的红痕，在场的所有人都能听的一清二楚，沈巍顿时更委屈了，湿漉漉的睫毛上挂着几滴泪珠。

“你能不能别这么欺负他”，罗浮生快步走到沈巍面前，扳过他的头用指腹爱怜的擦了擦他的眼角，跪在他身边轻轻的在他额头上落下一个吻，沈巍闭着眼，睫毛轻颤着，手掌不由自主的抚上了罗浮生被裤子包裹着的性器，猝不及防的，井然忽然挺腰，炙热的性器直接抵到了最深处，沈巍手下没控制住劲，捏了一把罗浮生的性器，对方忍不住闷哼出声，瞪了一眼井然。

井然轻哼一声把脑袋转了过去，扶着沈巍的腰开始抽送，罗浮生褪下了自己的裤子，牵着沈巍的手摸上了自己的性器，用着自己的频率自己的力气。

粗硬的肉棒划过内壁让沈巍的腿止不住的发软，“沈巍，喜欢我吗”。

井然故意放慢速度质问，龟头几次擦过深处的敏感点，他只要得不到满意的答复就不会给沈巍一个痛快。

“嗯…别，别这样…”。

“我在问你”，井然随意顶到深处，他对这幅身子再熟悉不过，所以便次次故意避过那处敏感点。

“喜…喜欢”。

“很乖”，一挺身将忍耐已久的欲望再次埋进沈巍的身体，后入的姿势让性器进的更深，沈巍死死的咬住唇，却还是被体内横冲直撞的肉棒欺负的不行，每一次都快准狠的碾在敏感点上，穴内柔软的肠臂痉挛着，死死的咬住性器，井然难耐的轻哼了一声，箍着沈巍的腰依旧在大力抽送着。沈巍一只手无力的撑在沙发上，另一只手还握着罗浮生的性器缓慢的撸动，连眼角都泛着春色。

井然和沈巍一起射了出来，浊白的精液随着肠道的痉挛一点一点的被挤压出来，顺着那人漂亮的大腿流到了地上。

井然满意的让了位置给罗浮生，刚经历完性事的后穴湿淋淋的，炙热的硬物抵上他的穴口，沈夜坐在一旁歪着头打量了一会儿，挪到沈巍的身前，把他的上半身拥进怀里，对方攀着他的手臂就往身上缠，沈夜亲了亲他泛红的眼角，低下头吮吸他湿润的唇瓣，沈巍被亲的身子发软，全靠罗浮生箍着他的腰，敏感的后穴也不自觉的分泌更多的肠液，胸前的乳粒被沈夜玩弄的通红，手攥着面前人的衣袖，生怕自己被罗浮生顶的直接跌到地上。

罗浮生虽然心疼现在被玩的泪眼朦胧的大宝贝，但这幅楚楚可怜的样子却叫人更想欺负，一想到他平时穿的板板正正的西服站在讲台上认真授课的模样就让他的性器忍不住又涨大了一圈，而沈巍也扭动着腰肢迎合着罗浮生胯间卖力的抽送。在沈巍即将要射出来的时候被沈夜坏心眼堵住了马眼，被欺负一晚上的沈巍终于忍不住带了哭腔，他无力的攀着面前人的肩膀，“面面…不要…”，

沈夜没有动，一只手给自己撸着，另一只手依旧在堵着他的发泄口，身后的罗浮生还在大力的操弄着，支离破碎的呻吟从口中流出，快感把他的仅剩不多的理智磨得一干二净，最后他还是射了，在沈夜堵着的情况下。

那一瞬间整个人的大脑里都是空白，电击一样的快感从尾椎骨一直窜到后脑勺，他整个人无力的跌在沈夜的怀里，罗浮生捏着他的腰做着最后的冲刺，沈巍的性器射出来一点稀薄的液体，漂亮的眼睛已经累的睁不开了，任由沈夜把他抱在怀里顺毛。

罗浮生探着身子凑过去捏了捏他的手，井然和罗勤耕也蹲在他两边去亲吻他脸颊，那人现在全身上下都透着好看的粉红色。

“他今天真的累了，等会儿清理完抱他去房间休息吧”。沈夜一边说着一边把他额头上被汗打湿的碎发向两边拨了拨，那人的睫毛轻轻扫过他的指腹，美好又柔和。

罗勤耕看着客厅里一片狼籍，头疼的想明天该如何收拾。

真的是过于失控了。

他们四个其实是一样的，心照不宣的喜欢同一个人，爱人的心是一个神奇而又美妙的东西，它大到能容下万里疆土，小到只能容下一人，而那人就是这片疆土的国王，爱意生出代表权利的王冠和手杖，他们甘愿臣服，或因他而喜或因他而悲。

“国王的命令是绝对的，拥有对任何人的支配权”。

井然突然想到这句话，视线转到了桌子上的那张四号牌。

End.


End file.
